Controlling Time
by OtakuMe
Summary: When the Halliwel's need to protect a Timeshifter from an assassin. No-one expects that the hunter is no other then Chris's fiancé Bianca. Which side will he choose? Other characters may appear. If you like Bianca don t read! Chris Halliwell x OC Erin
1. Entry Book of Shadows

**_Timeshifter_**

After the Charmed Ones vanquished the demon Tempus, the white lighter community took over the task of controlling time. All young white lighters, without the ability to heal, where committed to this task.

They were called Timeshifters. Capable of manipulating time. They can rewind, stop and speed up time if they need to. Next to these powers, they have their born White Lighters power. Once a Timeshifter is capable of healing, it has to resign there task of time shifting.

A Timeshifters wears 2 identical braces, each settled with two magical stones. These bracelets keep the Timeshifter in balance while there moving through time. If one of these bracelets is removed, while a Timeshifter is in a different time, they will be vanquished and leave the timeline damaged and full of chaos.

Like every other living magical being in this community, a Timeshifter has its natural enemy. A Phoenix isn't allowed to be near a Timeshifter. They are the only magical beings that are capable of killing a Timeshifter, without removing a bracelet.

If a Phoenix should kill a Timeshifter, it will regaining their magic. The amount of magic and the ability to control time, has destructive consequences.

**To summon a Timeshifter**

Creature bending time and space,

Settle on this sacred place,

As sand passes through the hourglass,

Until the next morning shall pass.

* * *

'Why was the Book of Shadows opened on this page?'


	2. Chapter 1: Erin Cummings

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Charmed, but Erin Cummings and the concept of Time Shifters is mine. If you want to use it, please let me know.

**Controlling Time **

_By OtakuMe_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Erin Cummings**

"Mom why do I have to do it !" Chris sulked.

"Because, your brother is away for business. Your sister is too young. I need to go to the restaurant. Your aunts have their own lives and your father is at magic school. So you're the only one that's available and can protect her." Piper stated.

Chris in twined his hands in his hair. "No I'm not. I have something planned. I'm going away with Bianca."

"Well too bad, this goes first. And maybe she can help you?" Piper said while searching for her keys.

Chris handed her the keys and looked pleading add her.

Piper sighed "Just go upstairs and look in the book of shadows. Find out what a Time Shifter is. So you know at least something about her. Besides wouldn't be wise to insult her. Now go."

Chris was cursing under his breath. "You're purse is on the table."Chris pointed out, then went upstairs. "Great I'm stuck with magical work, while others have their normal live to worried about. When can I return to my normal life."

* * *

_At the attic_

"_A Timeshifters wears 2 identical braces, each settled with two magical stones……hm_ _its natural enemy. A Phoenix isn't allowed to be near a Timeshifter. They are the only magical beings that are capable of killing a Timeshifter, without removing a bracelet._ That's the kind of information I need."

"When can I return to my normal life." She heard Chris mention.

"Well time to go, for now…."

"Grandmother did you leaf the book open again. Would you close it the next time!" Chris sulked to thin air.

He looked at the page that lay open "Well what do you know!" He didn't have to look for it, the page lay open on the paragraph about Time Shifters.

"Let's see what information there is." Chris started reading, once he read the part mentioning Phoenixes, he swallowed. That would mean, he couldn't see Bianca for some time.

"Just fucking great. Once again I'm the one cleaning the mess and getting in trouble with my girlfriend. " Chris murmured.

"Well, If I'm that big of trouble I will go then." A female voice claimed.

Chris turned around, to see a woman ageless. She wore black and silver coloured clothing. Her eyes had no constant colour, but her hair was a deep black. He stared intense at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, looking herself over in the mirror. She noticed she was still in her glamour form.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was followed by something." She stated, with a blink of an eye, this woman was replaced with a young woman in her mid twenties, brown hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes. She was a few inches shorter then he was.

Chris was still flabbergasted. What was it, that stood in front of him just seconds ago. Was that a true Time Shifter form?

"You're Chris right?" She asked, looking at the man in front of her. 'Man, he's a weirdo.'

"Yes, and who are you?" Chris gained his posture.

"I'm Erin Cummings, I'm a Time Shifter, the one you supposed to protect." Erin stated.

"What do you mean, supposed." Chris said agitated.

"Well, If that's what you just that is you're talent and magical ability, I'm better off alone." Erin crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I just heard it from my mother and I never heard of you nor your race. So yeah I'm a bit of flabbergasted, once you just turn up without a word. Besides couldn't you just knock or make a noise, so I would now you would appear. Most of the magical beings do that. So why don't you do that. " Chris fluttered, crossing his arms too.

"My my are we agitated. By the way you react, I guess there's something important that you wanted to do." Erin smirked.

"Don't get me started."Chris warned. "So why do you need protection. Did you ..."

"Chris...are you home...Chris, I know you are here. So common I need help. " Melinda screamed.

Chris sighed. "Can I leave you alone for a few minutes. Or are you in great danger." He mocked.

"You can go. I'm fine. I don't need your help that much." Erin whispered the last part.

* * *

_Downstairs_

"What is it Melinda." Chris asked.

"Have you seen my notebook. I lost it. If anyone finds it, I get in big big trouble." Melinda stated.

"No I haven't seen it. What was in your notebook?"Chris asked.

"Don't shout okay, but I wrote some spells from the book of shadows in it." Melinda said closing her eyes and ears. She knew he would scream.

"You did what...!" Chris shouted. "I can't believe you acted so irresponsible. Melinda what did mom tell you about the book. You could read in it, but don't take notes from it nor transport it." Chris explained.

"I know, I know, but I got a dare from the kids from magic school. Besides I took spells, that we don't need or use anyway." Melinda said smiling.

"Melody, which spells did you take?"Chris's voice warned.

"Uhm I don't know." Melinda winced.

"Christ... Isn't it enough that I have a Time Shifter to protect." Chris cursed.

"There's a Time Shifter in the mansion?" Melinda asked excited.

"That's none of your business. Let's find that notebook of your. Then you go back to school." Chris stated.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the attic_

"…._Capable of manipulating time. They can rewind, stop and speed up time if they need to. Next to these powers, they have their born White Lighters power. Once a Timeshifter is capable of healing, it has to resign there task of time shifting…." _Erin read out loud.

"Well at least the information is accurate. It's not much, but accurate."Erin said to herself.

"Talking to yourself." Bianca grinned.

"Where did you come from?" Erin asked. She felt threatened.

"I just appeared, just like you do." Bianca explained.

"I don't know you, but I'm positive you're not supposed to be near me." Erin warned.

"Well that could be true. Since you're a Time Shifter and I'm a Phoenix. Were enemies you know." Bianca smiled.

"Tell me something new. Like why are you here." Erin asked moving away from the book.

"Well, see, Chris Halliwell is my boyfriend. I can visit my boyfriend whenever I want." Bianca stated and moved towards Erin.

"I see. The little ass is incapable and brings trouble with him. Why is he the one supposed to protect me?" Erin murmured the last part.

Bianca was getting agitated. 'She was as every other Time Shifter. Full of herself and thought no good of anyone else.'

The magic that filled the room, began to take its toll on Bianca. She felt everything, even the slight movement from Erin. Could she get close enough too...

"You listen to me" Bianca whispered.

Erin looked at the Phoenix, her eyes showed no fear. Bianca carefully took a few steps closer. Her eyes filled with rage and full of mystery. She spoke again, this time her voice was louder and carried a dark tone with it.

"I will destroy you, I will kill you, I'm going to absorb all you're magic and destroy everything you held dear, until you're the last Time Shifter on earth." Bianca breathed heavy.

Erin glared at her, she cocked one eyebrow. "Well, I have one question for you. Which one are you going to do first." Erin said, her tone as serene as ever.

Bianca closed the gap that was between them. Her eyes turned black. She could feel the magic Erin was emitting. She was a Time Shifter for sure and a powerful one too. If she would kill her now, Chris would get suspicious, she couldn't risk that.

"You're so full of yourself. I will gladly destroying everything you have. Then you will come and beg me to kill you. " Bianca grinned.

"You're still a Phoenix. I thought that the Halliwell's thought you some manners. But I guess once a Phoenix, always a Phoenix. You only care for one thing and that is power. I bet if Waytt would offer you a warm bed, you would step right in. He's the powerful one of the Halliwell siblings. It has nothing to with love. Right?" Erin smirked.

"You have a big mouth. Perhaps this has something to do, with the fact you're in the Halliwell mansion." Bianca breathed in her face. She had to control her inner self. She couldn't vanquish her, no she wouldn't or everything would be in vain.

"I don't need protection." Erin warned, forming a time orb in her hand.

"Well, that was my little sister. She lost something." Chris entered the attic, he froze at the sight before him.

Bianca immediately took a few steps back. "What's wrong Chris." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?"Chris asked.

* * *

That's the first chapter of Controlling time. I hope you liked it. Let me now and review.

Until next time.

OtakuMe


End file.
